The Reign of Marco
by Geo Soul
Summary: *Part of Reign series* Marco Diaz finds a wounded Star Butterfly in his backyard, and it changes his Life forever.
1. A New Friend

**Red: Sorry, we mean to to get this out a few months ago.**

 **Geo: Here is Marco's turn.**

 _ **-The Reign of Marco-**_

* * *

Six year old Marco Diaz was currently in his room watching TV, unable to sleep. He heard something outside behind the house and gave a slight whimper. He got out of his bed, grabbed a flashlight, walked downstairs, and went out the back door ,careful not to wake his parents. He shines the flashlight around before spotting a blue lump about his size lying on the ground, surrounded by crimson.

"¿Que?/What the?"He said moving closer, realizing that it was a girl, bleeding heavily.

His eyes widened as he picked her up Her skin was white and her short hair was honey blonde, both were stained red. A large and deep scar was on the side of her face, gushing out blood. "¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!"

His parents ran out, and saw their son with a bleeding girl in his arms.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué pasó !?/Oh my God, what happened!?" His mother said.

"Sólo le descubrí aquí!/I just found her out here!" He said, carrying her into the house and placing her on the couch. He could see more injuries. Bruises, cuts, and many other things.

"Espero que esté bien/I hope she's alright." His parents ran into the washroom to get a first-aid kit as Marco watched her, her baby blue dress stained crimson and torn.

She started to wake up, her eyes slowly opened, revealing the most beautiful deepest blue eyes.

"Ugh… where… am I?" She moaned. She soon got a good look at her surroundings and saw the young Hispanic boy next to her.

"Ahhh!" She panicked, trying to scoot away.

"Hey, it's ok." Marco said soothingly, seeing her eyes full of terror. She started to calm down as her heavy breathing slowed.

"Where am I?" She said as his mom came rushing down with a first-aid and a sewing kit and his dad a had a bag of ice as he came from the kitchen.

"Don't worry." Marco said as his mother started to clean her head wound.

The girl nodded, flinching from a small jolt of pain from the cut.

"So how'd you get here?"

"I… I don't remember." She said with sadness in her voice.

"Do you remember your name?" She nodded. "Star."

"That's a nice name, I'm Marco." He said as his mom started to stitch the cut closed. "Don't worry Estrella, I'm almost done." His mom said as she tied it up and took the ice pack from his father.

"Thank you." She said, feeling the coldness on her warm face.

"It was our pleasure Star." Marco said as his mom then started to treat her other wounds.

* * *

Star was laying on a bed, her dress off leaving her in her underwear as she was wrapped in some spots with gauze.

"What's wrong?" She heard Marco say as he walked in. She looked down, tears started to fall from her eyes.

Marco hugged her, careful not to hurt her.

"Don't cry Estrella." He didn't know why, but it hurt him to see her sad, even more to see her cry.

Star hugged back, and a dim light blue aura surrounded them both.

"Thank you." She said, gently kissing him on the cheek, causing him to blush and the glow to slightly turn pink.

Star smiled slightly, and Marco noticed there were heart shaped patches on her cheeks. "Why do you have hearts on your cheeks?"

"Oh, I was… born with them. I thought all, if not most people had some form of shape on their face." She said, seeing as he had none.

"Nope." Marco said. "Do you remember anything other than your name Star?"

"I'm from Mewni. It's a dimension similar to Earth."

"That's so cool!"

"It is. Or at least… it used to be." She said sadly, the glow around her turning grey. "Star why're you glowing?"

"Mewman sometimes give off an aura depending on their emotions." She spoke. "Oh… so, what did you mean by 'was'?"

She looked away, tears going down her cheeks as she recalled it. "My home was invaded."

"Invaded?" Star nodded as tears fell. "A lizard man stormed our city and castle with an army of monsters." She sobbed, the glow turning a murky blue.

Marco hugged her again. "It all happened so fast. My parents gave me a bag full of items I would need. They opened a portal as they managed to get past our strongest guards." She said. "I… I saw them kill my parents!" She cried, her nails digging into her palms.

"Don't cry Estrella. Where is this bag?" Star looked around. "I think it might be outside." Marco said as he got up and Star immediately grabbed his hand. "Please… don't leave me." She begged, her eyes full of pain.

Marco nodded. "Let's go together then." He said smiling.

They both got up, Star put on a bathrobe, and quietly went out the back as Marco grabbed a flashlight and shined it around, seeing a brown sack hidden in a bush.

"Is this it?" He said, grabbing the sack, which was very heavy.

"Errr!" He lifted it up and slowly brought it inside.

"Be careful Marco." She said as she helped him bring it up to the room.

They sat it down and opened it up.

"Whoa!" They pulled out first what appeared to be a wand. It was an icy blue with an elegantly carved handle. It was 15 inches long and had a white gold star on the tip.

"Awesome?" Next Star pulled out a large pair of shears with jagged teeth. And the final thing was what made it so heavy; a huge book.

"A book? Why are there so many pages? It's thicker than a watermelon!" He exclaimed as Star grabbed the wand, causing it to glow white.

"Whoa." She exclaimed.

"What's going on?" A voice yawned from the book. They looked down and saw a small blue man in a tunic.

"Glossaryk!" Star cried as she leaned over to hug him, almost crushing the small creature.

"Star, I think he's turning blue...er." Marco said, sweat dropping.

"Oops." She let him go. "Sorry Glossaryk."

"Don't sweat it kid." He said as he dusted himself off. "So tell me what happened."

"The castle was overrun. The king and queen, my parents… are dead." She said sadly, her glow dimming down as Marco patted her back and Glossaryk looked shocked, hearing that the castle had fallen.

"Oh my! How can this be?!" He exclaimed.

"An army of monsters led by a lizard man."

"Toffee." Glossaryk muttered under his breath, quiet enough not to be heard. "Star and friend. I have an idea. I could teach you all magic created in existence. Both light and dark." He said smiling eerily. The king and queen were kind enough to take him in when his home was destroyed by the lizard, he wouldn't let the same creature get to their child. "R-really?!" Marco said nervously.

"T-that'd be amazing!" Star said.

"Yeah! It could help in case they come after ya!" He said his eyes full of excitement.

"Uhhh" Marco said, still nervous. "Is this gonna be safe?"

"Of course… probably. Maybe." Marco gulped in fear

"Let's do it!" Star exclaimed, her eyes filled with intent. "Isn't this great marco!"

"Y-yeah, I guess." He admitted.

"We'll start TOMORROW!"


	2. Swimming

**Geo: Welcome to the long awaited chapter two. Remember this is an AU, so in this Star and Marco have befriended the Asian Heiress.**

 **Red: Expect some Lemony goodness.**

 _ **-The Reign of Marco-**_

* * *

 ***7 years later***

Marco slowly opened his eyes and sat up and gave a yawn. He rubbed his eyes before he got out of bed. "Star, time to get up." He said with another yawn. He heard a mumble that sounded like 'Five more minutes.'

"Star come on." Marco grabbed the sheets and pulled them off the bed. "Star...mom made waffles." He whispered in the honey blondes ear as her eyes shot open. "LET'S GO!" She moved so fast Marco thought she got whiplash. He gave a chuckle and followed her downstairs.

 ***Kitchen***

Marco entered the kitchen where he saw Glossaryk eating waffles. "Morning Marco!" He said, a waffle stuffed in his mouth. "Morning Glossaryk." He said as the magic creature stuffed another waffle coated in chocolate pudding in his mouth. "HEY GUYS!" Star said as she jumped down from the stairs and landed on the couch. It's been 7 years since that faithful day they met and they've grown very close to one another, they completely trusted each other. Star went over to the table and sat down. "Mmmmmm waffles!" She drooled as she grabbed a fork and dug in quickly.

"Slow down Star, you'll choke again!" Marco warned as she slowed down after coughing violently. "Thanks." She said, taking a large drink of milk and making Marco chuckle and smile.

 ***Later***

"So what should we do today?"

"Well Glossaryk said we have the next two months off from training so…"

"We can go hang out with Heather?" Star suggested.

"Nahh she's out of town, how 'bout Brittany?"

"Her dad doesn't like us Marco."

"Yeah but you gotta admit, her mom has a sweet ass."

"Yeah it is pretty sweet."

"C'mon, let's go see Janna."

"Star, she's a stalker who steals my keys."

"Oh well how 'bout Jackie?" Star saw the huge growing blush on his face appearing. "Or not. Then what can we do?" She complained.

"Hmmm what if we sneak into Brittany's house?" Marco suggested. "I'm listening."

"We climb in through her window. But first we text her this."

"Great idea!"

 ***10 minutes later at Wong Manor***

Brittany opened her window and looked around. "Alright guys the cost is clear!" She whispered as Star and Marco peeked out of a bush and Brittany lowered a rope. Marco grabbed it and started to climb upwards with Star following after him. "I really don't see why your dad doesn't like us."

"It's not you in general, he just hates people who're poor." She responded sadly as she grabbed Marco's arm. "Come on." She pulled him up. "Thanks Brit." He said as they pulled Star up together. "So now what?" Brittany said.

"Let's hit the pool!" Star yelled before the two covered her mouth and glared at her. "Sorry." She whispered. "Let's go." Brittany grabbed something from her closet and opened up her dumbwaiter. She showed them 2 extra swimsuits for such a moment and the three climbed inside.

 ***Pool***

 _'It's a very, very good thing that Daddy never comes down here.'_ Brittany thought as they went very very far down underground and soon came to a stop. She lifted up the hatch and saw a very large and deep pool that looked more like an underground ocean in a room made completely of smooth black rock, there were also a few waterfalls. "Come on guys." She said as she pulled Star to a changing room.

 ***Later***

Marco walked over to the pool wearing black and red swimming trunks and slowly got in, he also noticed that the water was actually quite warm. "This feels great." He sighed. "It's like a hot tub." He leaned back when he heard a door open and saw Star and Brittany walking out of the changing room. Star was wearing a baby blue string bikini and thong while Brittany had the same thing, except hers was inferno red.

Marco felt his nose start bleeding and his shorts tighten in the front. _'I'm so glad that the room is black and the lights are scattered and not that bright.'_ He thought as they got in the water, he was also glad that the room was also filled with steam. "CANNONBALL!" Star jumped into the pool and caused Marco to get soaked. "Hey!" He complained.

"Hahaha!" Star laughed.

"Not funny." He muttered as Brittany got in and swam up to Marco. She grabbed his ankles and pulled him under the water. "Whoa!" Brittany giggled under the water, causing Marco to blush before the two surfaced for air.

 ***GASP!***

"Don't do that!" He told her angrily. "I make no promises." She snickered. Marco glared and created a small whirlpool with his magic around Brittany and she started swirling around. "Whooooa! Maaaaake it stooop!"

"Nope!" Marco smirked until she, by pure chance, grabbed his foot and pulled him in. However they didn't see her bikini top fly off and get sucked into the whirlpool. Soon Marco stopped the whirlpool and got slapped. "Ow."

"Jerk!" She blushed brightly before grabbing her bikini.

"Hehehehe." Star giggled.

 ***Later***

Almost 9 hours later and they were still swimming, and soon they decided to get out. They dried off and Brittany tried to open the dumbwaiter. "Uhhh guys." Brittany started sweating. "What is it?" Marco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's...locked."

"WHAT!?" They exclaimed. "The auto locks only turn on when daddy leaves the house, and it locks literally every entrance that is already closed."

"So that means.."

"Yeah, we're trapped in here until he comes home." She spoke with a sigh as the two magic users tried prying it open.

"It's not moving!"

"Try harder Star!" Marco grunted.

"Guys?" They stopped moving and looked at Brittany. "Yeah?"

"You do realize you guys have magic, right?"

"Oh yeah!" They deadpanned as Brittany shook her head at their stupidity.

"Come on Marco." Star said as she reached for her wand and tried blowing up the door as soon as Marco moved out of the way. However it just bounced back and threw her into the water.

"WHAT!?" She spat out water. "Just great." Marco mumbled as he sat down on the floor. "Oh boy, how long until he gets back?"

"5 hours." Brittany replied. "Maybe 8 or 10." Their mouths dropped as Star took off her soaked clothes, making Marco blush and turn around when she took off her bra. "Man it's hot." She panted as the steam got thicker. Brittany soon followed suit and Marco tried averting his eyes again as both were now fully naked except for their panties.

 _'Oh man!'_ He thought repeatedly as he was getting a hard on quickly, something Brittany noticed out of the corner of her eye.

 _'So he's getting horny.'_ She grinned as she walled over with a sway in her hips. Marco was unable to see anything anymore from the steam and was unaware of Brittany pulling his shorts down until he felt something touch his cock.

"Whoa!" He slipped a bit and nearly fell again. "Brittany?" He looked down and saw her stroking his cock very slowly.

"Marco, why didn't you say you wanted me?" She whispered, hearing him moan. She took a long lick up his shaft and swirled her tongue around the tip. Marco threw his head back in a moan, gaining Star's attention. She quietly went over and immediately started blushing, the only thing stopping her from being seen being the very thick steam. She then gave her own smirk as she slowly and quietly moved to the two and started licking the sides of his cock.

"S..S..S..Star!" He moaned when he saw her and Brittany start sucking on both sides of his hard cock. "This feels amazing!" He moaned as his dick twitched and without warning, he released his seed onto the two girls.

"Oh man!" He said with a smile as he saw the two girls started to lick off the warm cum from their bodies. Star smiled before licking some cum off Brittany's tits, making the Asian heiress moan. Marco's jaw dropped at the erotic action and he felt his cock get even harder.

"Marco, please come and play with us." Star moaned seductively as Brittany agreed before the two basically tackled him to the ground and gave him a double kiss, making him moan as they moved down slowly and started to wrap their tits around his cock, both now with Cheshire Cat-like smiles.

"Oh Marco, you're so big!" Brittany said as she licked around the head of his cock and both girls moved their tits up and down, continuing their double blowjob. "I'm gonna cum again!" He cried out before releasing a second shot of cum all over them, making them giggle.

"So, who takes his V first?" Star asked. "You. You were around first." Brittany said, moving away a bit. Star gained a thinking pose before she snapped her fingers and cast a spell around Marco, making his cock grow bigger until it stopped at about 15 inches. Brittany drooled over the sight of his cock and accidentally slipped into the pool, her panties sliding off.

"Yaah!" She grabbed the piece of clothing but didn't put it back on. "You ok Brit?" She asked the drooling Asian. "I'm good." She got out, still staring at his girth. "Mmm, is the spell permanent?"

"As much as I wish it did, no." Star frowned as she removed her panties. "But it does last for about five hours."

"Excellent!"

Star positioned herself and slowly went down the large dick, moaning as her stomach was stretched out until she reached her barrier. "Be careful Star." He warned her. "Don't worry." She smiled before slamming down. "Ahhh!" She whimpered as blood slowly came out of her snatch. Brittany leaned over and kissed her as she slowly eased down. "Ready?"

She nodded. "Yeah I'm ready." He then started slowly thrusting upwards into her. "Star you're so tight!" He groaned. He then grabbed her hips and thrusted into her faster, making her moan loudly from the size of it.

"So big! So big!" She said quietly as the tip entered her womb. Marco stopped and strained upwards as his cock entered the womb, he couldn't possibly fit it in any more. Star could feel her eyes roll up as he suddenly released an enormous load into her, expanding her stomach a bit. "So good!" She moaned loudly. "Soooooo good!" She said before fainting from exhaustion.

"My turn!" Brittany said excited as she started to suck on the whole thing, but had trouble wrapping her mouth around the head. She gave Marco puppy dog eyes and he reluctantly forced the tip into her mouth. _'It's so tasty! I can't wait to get fucked!'_ She thought as she took half of it into her mouth. She hummed around it, causing him to moan loudly and making him cum into her mouth at an alarming rate, making her eyes widen like saucers. She slowly but surely got his cock out of her mouth and started coughing hard as more cum shot out onto her.

"Mmmmm." She moaned as she pulled away, she swallowed his load and rubbed her jaw. "Wow Marco that was great! But that hurt a bit."

"Hehehehe sorry Brit." He said with a blush. She shook her head and tackled him back down. "Enough talk...FUCK ME NOW DIAZ!" She said before suddenly slamming her lips onto his, moaning as he deepened the kiss. Marco rubbed his dick against her slit before ramming it in, instantly breaking her barrier and entering her womb. She ignored the pain and started to ride him. _'That's it daddy! Fuck me harder!'_ She thought with lust as he grabbed her wrists and flipped them both around, placing Brittany on the bottom.

"You want it don't ya?" He said as he slowly slid out of her. "Yes! Yes I want it!" She screamed in ecstasy. "Beg." He spoke as his eyes briefly turned all white before changing back and a smirk grew on his face ss he started to fuck her very hard and fast, slamming it in and out of her as her stomach stretched out with each thrust, so did her womb. "Ahhh! Ahhhh! Marco I fucking love your cock!" She screamed as he eyes also briefly faded white. After a few hours Marco felt his dick twitch. "I'm CUMMING!" He roared as his eyes flashed white and his voice became distorted. "YES! YES! CUM IN ME MASTER!" Brittany moaned as her voice became distorted as well. Marco released his load and inflated her stomach, making her moan very loudly as her eyes turned back to normal with did Marco's eyes and both fell to their sides.

 ***Later***

Marco slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Ugh...I had the strangest dream."

"Really what was it about?" Star asked, poking her head from the water. "...I had sex with you and Brittany, didn't I?" Star nodded. _'Okay, not a dream. I am so dead!'_ Marco thought in panic, realizing that something very bad would happen if her dad found out. "Don't worry Marco, I won't let daddy lay a finger on you." He heard Brittany mumble. "Wow, thanks Brit." He said before he realized she was half asleep. "Hey Marco it's unlocked!" Star said, pointing at the dumbwaiter. "But I think we should shower first."

"Agreed."

 _'And maybe we could have a round 2!'_ She thought as she and Marco headed to the shower, Star carrying a sleeping Brittany.

 ***Later***

The three slowly went up the dumbwaiter and made it to Brittany's room. "Thanks for the fun Brittany!" Star said with a smile as she and Marco opened her window and jumped down into a bush.

"Let's go Star!" He whispered. She nodded and the two ran off.

 ***Mewni***

The land was scorched and Mewmans were in chains being whipped. "KEEP MOVING!" An ogre yelled as he whipped the slaves hardly. A certain lizard man watched from the castle and grinned maliciously.

 _'All according to plan.'_ He thought.

"Ummm sir?" He heard behind him. Toffee turned around and saw one of his minions.

"What is it?"

"W-we have located the princess." He raised an eyebrow "Oh?" He was actually interested.

"And where is she?"

"She is in Dimension 2973. Should we go after her?" He asked his master.

"No...not yet, let her stay."He grinned largely.

"Ummm sir, may I ask why?"

"Let's just say, I prefer an even playing field."


	3. Helping a friend(In more ways than one)

**Geo: Been awhile, but here is the third part of Reign of Marco.**

* * *

The sun was rising as its rays shined on Marco's face. He gave a yawn and sat up, using his hand to block out the blinding rays. "Man it's bright outside!" He groaned as his door quietly opened and Star snuck in to his bedside, planning on scaring him. "I'm starved." He muttered as Star grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down. "Ahh!" Marco screamed as he grabbed her arm and judo flipped her onto the end of his bed. "Whoa!"

"OOF!"

"Shit! Sorry Estrella!" He said in panic. "Ugh, it's alright Marco." She groaned while getting back up and tackling him. "HAHAHA!" The blonde laughed happily as she kissed him.

"Having fun?" Glossaryk spoke appearing out of nowhere and making them split apart.

"GLOSSARYK!" Star pouted with an embarrassed blush as the blue pixie-thing laughed softly before she gave him a death stare. "Ok, ok, I'll go." He said before he disappeared

 ***Later***

Star yawned as they sat on his bed watching a movie. "Hey Marco."

"Yeah?" He looked down at Star and saw her worried look "It's just..."

"Just what?" He asked as she moved closer and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too Estrella." He said calmly with a huge smile. "I mean it Marco." She said with watery eyes. "I don't want something to tear us apart from each other." She sobbed into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok Star..." He whispered into her ear, gently pecking her lips.

 ***Later***

"Psst!"

"Huh?" Marco turned his head to his window and saw a teal beanie. "Janna, what the Hell are you doing here?" He said with a sigh as he got up and opened the window while she jumped in, tackling Marco in the process.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as they fell to the floor. "Diaz I need your help!" The cute pickpocket begged. "Fine, what do you want?" He said slightly peeved as she was on his rib cage. "And why are you covering your face with your hat?"

"No reason." She said instantly.

"Janna, I'm not an idiot. And get your hand out of my pocket!" He exclaimed as she slowly pulled her hand out, letting go of his keychain.

"I was reaching for your pants zipper." She lied with a blush as he grabbed her hat and pulled it off, showing a huge shiner and bruise on the left side of her face.

"Good Lord what happened to you!" Marco gasped. "I kinda got into an argument with my grandparents and long story short they kicked me out last night, in only my underwear. I snuck in through my window to get my clothes and another argument happened, which ended with me being thrown face first into the cement sidewalk." She said with a nervous smile, showing her chipped teeth. "Can you help me sneak back in and get all my stuff?"

"Sure, but isn't that illegal? You're only twelve for Christs sake!" He exclaimed as she got off of him.

"Let's go get some bags then." He sighed as he slapped her hand away from his pocket. "Sorry, force of habit."

 ***Elsewhere***

"Star?" Marco asked in a worried voice. "Where are you?"

"Kitchen!" She exclaimed as she ate a sandwich with one hand.

"Star, Janna needs us right now a…why are you bleeding?"

"I cut myself while making the sandwich." She said, embarrassed of herself and her clumsiness.

"Let's get that cleaned up, then we can help Janna." He gently grabbed her hand and started to clean her cut.

 ***10 minutes later***

"There, all better." He said with a smile.

"Thanks Marco." Star smiled as she kissed his cheek, "Now let's go see Janna." She giggled

 ***Living room***

"Oh god, Janna!" Star whimpered as she hugged the twelve year old. "I'm so sorry." She said softly as she placed an ice pack on her eye. "Thanks Star." Janna muttered with a smile as Marco came down with many backpacks and boxes. "Alright, are you sure they won't be home tonight?" He asked her, gaining a nod in response.

"Good." He smiled as the two girls got up. "Let's roll." Star cheered.

 ***Later***

It was pitch black outside as the three ran down the streets towards the preteens home. "Alright guys, I think they might have locked my window." She said sadly before grabbing a rock and throwing it through a window on the door.

"Nice." Marco deadpanned as Star kicked the door down. "Star! She broke that window so we could get to the lock!" Marco scolded as they glared at the princess.

"Oops.." She said sheepishly before using a spell to fix it.

 ***Inside***

"Janna, why do you live with your grandparents again?" March asked as she grabbed a few things. "Well, for starters they hated my dad for marrying a girl he knew from a trailer park and having me. They practically had his whole future planned out and he messed that plan up." She explained with a small tear. "They managed to put my dad in a coma and get the system to label my mom as a drunk who can't support me."

"What is wrong with them?!" Marco spoke with wide eyes when she hugged him. "My life is a living hell." She whispered with her voice cracking. "I don't mean to take your things, it's just the only way I know that you'll come for me. Make me feel noticed, make it so I know someone cares about me." She sobbed as his eyes widened in shock from her confession. "You could've said something." He told her with a few tears in his eyes. "I was too scared." She whispered, her body starting to shake in sadness as Star now hugged her. "There, there Janna." She said with a sad smile when she let go and kissed her cheek, surprising her greatly. "Guys, let's hurry up and get all of her stuff." Marco said with a small smile.

 ***Later***

"Wait, I need to get some pictures from their room." Janna said as she pulled out a lock pick and went to work on the door. "Almost done and…"

 ***Click***

"I'm in." She said with a Cheshire Cat smile when they heard a car. "Shit! I gotta hurry!" Janna exclaimed as she grabbed many framed pictures and ran off, crashing into Star. "Oof!" They both grunted. "Ugh, my pancreas." She groaned as Marco hurried to get them back up until they heard footsteps enter the building. "Guys, we gotta go!" He said quietly before pulling them into a closet.

"Shhhhhh." He warned them while holding them close to his chest and shaking as two black figures walked past the closet. _'No!'_ Janna thought is panic. _'They're home early!'_

 _'Damn it!'_ Marco thought in shock as they started running around, trying to make sure nothing was missing. "We gotta get out of here." Star whispered as Janna gave a nod slowly.

 ***Later***

"Is the coast clear Marco?"

"Yeah, so when we exit this closet we just jump out the window." He whispered. "Got it?" He asked the two girls who nodded as he opened the door slowly. "Go." He said softly as they took a sharp right and opened a window, climbing out very quickly with the others.

Suddenly a light flashed from behind him. _'No!'_ Janna panicked as he was grabbed by the throat and pulled back in. "Marco!" Star cried out as Janna growled in rage. "Let me go!"

 ***Later***

"So boy, you thought you could break into our home?" A voice spoke smugly as a hand slapped him across the face. "Gah!"

"This'll teach you to break in here!" He yelled when suddenly an explosion was heard from the living room

"What the?!" The man exclaimed as a flaming fist threw him into the TV.

"Star!" Marco gasped at her as both girls hugged him.

"You ok?" Janna whimpered, seeing the huge bruise on giant face. "Yeah." He groaned as he was picked up by the two. "Run." He said as they moved very fast.

 ***Later***

"That was too close." Marco panted as both girls hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much!" Janna whimpered softly as she kissed his cheek making him blush as Star did the same thing. "Let's go home."

She smiled as they agreed and got off of the ground to start walking

 ***The next day***

" ***Yawn*** Hey Janna, you okay here?" Marco asked the pickpocket who was on Star's floor asleep for a while when she yawned and opened her eyes.

"Man oh man." She groaned while stretching and stood up, letting her blanket fall down and show her small blue bra clad chest, which was covered in cuts, bruises and burns making Marco flinch from the vast amount of wounds on her body.

"What? There something on my face?" She asked, not realizing that she was wearing no shirt. "Uhhh, nothing." He said quickly.

"Breakfast is ready." Angie Diaz exclaimed from downstairs. "Let's go Janna." Star said excitedly as she helped her up and threw clothes on both of them.

 ***Later***

" ***BELCH*** Man that was good!"

"Star manners!" Marco said as Janna also belched. "I have no manners." She chuckled with a wicked smile as a knock was heard at the front door while Marco got up and walked to said door. "Who is it?" He asked softly.

"Marco it's me." Brittney said happily as he opened the door to the Asian heiress.

"Star, Brittney's here." He called out as the Asian hugged him and jumped into his arms causing him to fall over onto the couch. "Whoa!"

"Brittney!" Star cheered as she hugged her very tightly. "Can't breath." The Asian choked out.

"Oops sorry." She said with a nervous chuckle while loosening her grip. "So what's up?"

"What's up? How about the fact that you two broke into Johnsons house!" She exclaimed. "You heard about that?"

"Heard? I fucking SAW IT!" She exclaimed with a sad look. "I also saw those two geezers throw a tween out into the pavement in only her underwear." She spoke as they all looked nervous.

 ***2 hours later***

"So, what happens now?" Marco asked the tween pickpocket who was looking away from him.

"Ummmm…I don't really know." She said with tears in her eyes as she gripped her stomach in pain. "What's wrong?!" Marco asked in a panic as he leaned down next to her.

"Sooooooooo hungry!" She groaned, making him deadpan.

"What?" She chuckled nervously.

 ***Later***

"Seriously Janna, are you okay?" He asked worryingly. "Yes." She replied, looking away before falling into his lap.

"Janna, what are you doing?" He asked with a confused look. "You'll see." She said with a smile. 'At least Star gave me permission to do this.' She thought in happiness, glad that they were alone in the house, as she slowly unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock which she started rubbing a little, increasing its length. Marco gave a slight moan as he realized what she was doing. 'Oh man, this is so wrong!' He thought as she licked up the shaft multiple times, making him moan louder. She soon sucked on the tip.

"Janna!" He exclaimed in pleasure as she smiled at her handiwork "How are you so good at this?!"

"I eat a lot of bananas." She responded with a proud look on her face before going back to her business. She took it in deeper, gagging a bit on the length. Soon she felt it twitch. "Janna I'm gonna cum!" He groaned as she sucked harder, her tongue playing around with the tip.

Marco gave a moan as he filled her mouth with his gooey seed which flowed down her throat. Janna quickly pulled off and coughed at the amount he released. "Janna? Why did you ju-" He said when she wiped her mouth and kissed him deeply, making his eyes widen in surprise. "Because I wanted to." She said with a huge smile and a blush to match it, both of which were still growing.

Janna took off her shirt and baggy sweatpants making Marco blush faintly at her near nude body. "Let's have more fun." Janna said with a seductive smile as she took off her panties giving him a striptease and leaving her only in long tube socks and shoes.

She propped herself against the wall and spread her pussy lips apart. "Have at it." She said in a seductive voice as his cock became fully hard at seeing her wet sex.

"Come on, you know you want it." She said as he went over and rubbed his cock against her hole, making her flinch as she saw his eyes flash white for a split second.

 _'Weird.'_ She thought as he started to slowly prod her entrance and kept pushing inwards, making Janna flinch in pain.

"You ok?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah." She whimpered as the pain subsided shortly after. He started to thrust faster inside of the tomboy, making her moan lightly as she kissed him deeply. 'So good!' They both thought in ecstasy and lust.

Marco thrusted harder into her tight cunt. "Harder, harder!" She moaned as her eyes turned white as well. "You like that?" Marco suddenly growled, making her wet even more. "Yes." She moaned before he pulled her into a kiss as he stuck a finger in her ass, making her yelp. He hushed Janna as he slowly moved his finger around her sphincter. Janna's face went flushed as she let out a deeper moan into his lips. "I'm cumming!" She groaned loudly as it started swelling up.

"Inside me!" She begged wanting it badly. Marco gave a moan as his cock twitched and he shot his load into her womb, inflating her stomach greatly. Marco slowly pulled out and stuck the tip in her ass instantly.

"No not my ass!" She cried as he pinched her nipples while thrusting.

"Ahh!" She moaned in pure ecstasy. She then started to drool as he filled her ass with his seed. "So…fucking…hot!" She moaned before falling limp in his arms with a smile on her face.

 ***The next morning***

Janna gave a yawn while snuggling into Marco's chest.

"Morning." She heard Star's happy voice as she sat up with a very red face.

"Hey Star." She said with a smile as the blonde walked over to the bed with a perverse smile and handed her some clothes.

"Thanks." The pickpocket smiled with a blush as she kissed her forehead.

"You're sweet." Janna muttered as she stood up from the bed and put her clothes on

"Man I'm starved." They both heard Marco yawn as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Morning girls, what'd I miss?" He asked with his eyes half open and a yawn as the girls smirked.


	4. Chapter 4 Announcement

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongHey guys this is very urgent as this involves the entire fate of the internet! On Dec 14, Net Neutrality will end and all of us will pay fees, throttling and other bad things to us and we must try and save it! Congress will try to hear our voices in protest on Dec 7th and if you want to help then go to Battle For The Net and join the protests to prevent the current chairman of the FCC and companies like ATT and Verizon to ruin the internet!/strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongPlease this is very grim situation for us and others who uses the internet for proper businesses and advertisements, the world will not be the same without Net Neutrality and it will collapse our free internet access and will be constantly be watched over like goddamn rats by those who wants to control on how we use the internet./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongWe can't let the internet end like this and if this happens, then Ajit Pai will pay hell for this./strong/p  
p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 14.08px;"strongThis is yours truly, Geo Soul If we succeed in preventing this crisis from happening , but for now, let's focus our efforts to prevent this./strong/p 


End file.
